Oblivion
by TeddyGramzs
Summary: Friendship can be tainted even in the simplest of times. But, when you add in an impending war and new love it might just break everything friendship stands for. Trust, love, simplicity, safety, all gone in the span of seven years.
1. Chapter 1

**An/ Hey guys! So, new story coming up in just a few seconds, i've had this idea bouncing around in my head for awhile and I just had to write it. So far i have the first almost 5 chapters written and i am hoping to update weekly or so. Soo, here is the first chapter. Remember! I love reviews more than James loves Lily**

_Chapter One_

"Can you believe it?" James asked, turning to look at the blonde next to him.

"Believe what?" the girl replied.

James rolled his eyes, "Stop playing dumb Aria. Believe we're finally going to Hogwarts, _obviously._"

"Well when you put it like that," at James' look she giggled and said. "No, I honestly cannot believe we are finally going to Hogwarts. I can't wait though!"

James smiled fondly and glanced at the night sky. He'd always loved the moon and the stars, how brightly they shined against their dark background. Aria on the other hand was snuggling as close as she could into James' side with her blanket wrapped firmly around her small frame. She hated the night time, she hated the dark, she hated not knowing what was watching her in the darkness, and she hated how cold it was. Especially how cold it was.

James chuckled and squashed Aria to his side, eliciting much protest from her.

"James!" she whined.

"Yes?"

"Stop it!" she shrieked as his fingers wiggled along her sides. "James! Stop! Stop! Ahaha! Stop it! James!"

"Say uncle," he taunted, a smirk crossing his face.

Aria squirmed, or tried, out of his grasp but he quickly recovered her small frame and resumed his attack. The cold grass licked lightly against Aria's face as she squirmed and shrieked at James, trying desperately to get out of his evil clutches.

"Say it!"

"Uncle!"

"Ha! I knew I could get you to say it!"

"You're stronger than me!"

James shrugged, "You still said it."

Aria rolled her eyes and snatched her now damp blanket off the ground and stomped off to her grand house.

"Hey! Don't be like that!" James called after her, when he got no response he stuffed his cold hands deep inside his pockets and proceeded after the smaller girl. James was surprised, for her being so short, she walked very fast. He chuckled, probably because she was had to keep up with everyone.

Aria waited impatiently on her doorstep for the dark haired good-for-nothing thing she called her best friend. Her parents had rose her to be very polite even in the worst of times. like now for example. It was just rude to not let a guest into the home before yourself, even if they were like family.

Entering the threshold, James silently marveled, his home had the same structure but in lighter tones. The Whirby home was done in rich dark colors and all obviously expensive furniture and decorations. They'd always been a slightly haughty family, and liked to show off their wealth and pureblood standing, though they had nothing against muggle or half bloods their were such few pureblood families that they preferred to keep the blood line strong. They did not in any circumstances have arranged marriages or marry someone in their immediate family although. It was just luck that they had stayed a pureblood family for so long.

James and Aria made their way to the kitchen where they could hear their mothers giggling like school girls and their fathers talking in hush voices. The Potter's had stayed the night for dinner at the Whirby's, like usual night one would visit the other. It was a somewhat of a tradition with the two families.

"Oh, honey! There you are! I was starting to wonder where you'd run off to. Aria, James didn't cause too much trouble did he?"

"No, Mrs. Potter, unless you call tickling me until I can't breathe trouble."

Mrs. Potter asked, "How many times have I told you? Call me Eline! Mrs. Potter is Edward's mother's name. As for the tickling, he was only doing it because he likes you dear, it's obvious."

James and Aria froze at Mrs. Potter's words and both sets of parents looked at the shocked 11 year olds, James and Aria had similar looks of disgust on their faces. Aria's father, Jasper, wasn't pleased in the slightest by this news.

James pretended to gag and yelled, "Me? Like her? Impossible!"

Aria gasped, "What is that supposed to mean? You're not so pleasant yourself you know!"

"What are you talking about? Everyone loves me!"

"In your dreams they do! I honestly don't know how you walk around with that big fat head on your shoulders! Honestly, James!"

James put a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt, making an equally distressed face at everyone in the room. Aria turned back to their parents and declared firmly, "He, in no way shape or form likes me. Its just not possible."

Eline smiled softly and silently disagreed with the girl in front of her, it would happen. One day. And she couldn't have chosen a better person than Aria to be with her precious little boy.


	2. Chapter 2

** AN/Hello my lovely readers! So, second chapter in two days?! Gasp! That has never happened before, hope you enjoy the story and DONT FORGET I love reviews more than James loves Lily!**

The steam from the red scarlet train billowed about the platform in a haze of smoke, temporarily blinding Aria and causing her small hand to reach out in panic for her older brother, Marcos. She felt her brother's familiar grasp on her shoulder as he smoothly guided them through the sea of people and next to the train.

Marcos' warm brown eyes looked down at her in concern, "You okay?"

Aria grinned widely, "I'm fine! Oh, I'm so excited! What is Hogwarts like? Tell me!"

Marcos chuckled at his sisters enthusiasm and scanned the crowd for any sign of they parents. The Whirby parents had trailed behind their children, taking in the scarlet rain that held so many fond memories.

The Potter's were running a bit late and were quickly making their way through the bustling crowd. Running through the brick wall had been a very disturbing experience but James thought nothing of it, only focusing on the fact that he was very nearly missing the train and hoping that Aria had seven a seat for him somewhere.

"James! Hurry up! The train is closing in five minutes!" Aria yelled from her compartment window, James felt a surge of panic as he took in her form nearly hanging all the way outside the window.

James quickly said goodbye's to his parents and left a tearful Mrs. Potter in his wake, and made his way to the compartment he saw Aria in. He was not expecting however, to see two other boys with Aria, both of whom he did not know.

One of the boys had long shoulder length black hair, aristocrat features, and vibrant grey eyes. Out of the corner of his eye James could see Aria glancing at the boy more than really necessary, in his opinion. The other boy had an overall boy next door feel to him, sandy brown hair, golden eyes, and a welcoming smile.

In a blur of white blonde hair and too bright green eyes, Aria tackled James into a fierce hug, causing him to lose his footing which ended with them in a heap of tangled limbs and sore bodies on the compartment floor.

"James," Aria groaned. "You suck, I didn't even jump at you that hard!"

James stood up and helped Aria to her feet, glancing at the other boys he said, "I'm James Potter. Pleasure to meet you."

The black haired boy grinned, "She's got a mean tackle doesn't she? Came hurdling right into me on the train, knocked us both right off our feet. I'm Sirius Black."

Looking over James could see a very faint blush on Aria's face before the brown haired boy spoke, "Remus Lupin. It's nice to meet all of you, but I never caught your name?"

Aria gasped, "Oh! How rude of me! I'm Aria Whirby."

And, may I ask, do you two know each other?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow risen on his forehead.

James grinned, "Ari here is my next door neighbor."

"And best friend since birth," she continued.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, "What house do all of you want to be in?"

In unison James and Aria yelled, "Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad."

"I don't know," Remus replied, a lot more quiet than the other two. "Wherever I go is where i'm supposed to be, I suppose."

"Gryffindor, for sure," Sirius said. "My whole families from Slytherin. Slimy gits they are."

"Just as I was starting to thin you were okay!" Aria joked.

All of them grinned, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Sirius said.

"I agree," James said.

"I'm just trading spending the rest of my schooling years with you three. Oh how terrible it will be!" Aria sighed, a hand risen dramatically up to her forehead.

James smiled and pulled Aria tightly to his side, "We don't want a repeat of last night now do we?"

Aria's eyes widened in horror and she launched herself at Sirius, she clung to him and pleaded for him to save her while James cackled madly in the background.

The rest of the train ride passed by uneventfully, mostly because Aria was passed out in Sirius' lap. Her head tucked under his chin and him looking very content.

James had woken everyone later in the ride by very loudly and obnoxiously saying they were nearing Hogwarts and best get their lazy arses up and change into their school robes. Which resulted in a very well deserved smack, courtesy of Aria.

Later as they were getting on the boats, Aria's hand seeked James'. The nerves had finally kicked in and she was terrified. She felt bad for Sirius as well, his whole family had been in Slythering and there was a very slim chance he would be anywhere else.

James quiet voice woke her out of her thoughts, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Aria replied. "Just a little nervous. I'm more scared for Sirius out of anything else. He's most likely going to be in Slytherin. I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

James chuckled, "I'd be out of here in a second! I think he'll be fine though. Hess like a good bloke. Same with Remus, though I think he'll be in Ravenclaw."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"C'mon! The sorting is about to start, let's go find them!"

James and Aria found Remus and Sirius looking a little bit more than extremely nervous.

They could see a Professor come striding down the corridor in their direction, she had her raven black hair pulled into a tight bun and had on emerald green robes, "Hello, first years. I am Professor Mcgonagal and Head of Gryffindor House, and I will be the one to lead you to the sorting. There are four houses, Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the hard working, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, and Slytherin for the ambitious ones. While at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Good deed will receive you House points, and any rule breaking will deduct points and put you in jeopardy of losing the House Cup to a rival. Follow me, we will start the sorting now."

The group slowly trailed behind the Professor, vigorously taking everything in with greedy eyes. Everything was so exciting, from the hundreds of eyes on them, to the floating candles, but most of all the intimidating stool atop the stairs with legendary Sorting Hat sitting on it.

After the Hat's song, which caused a few screams of surprise from the first years, Mcgonogal said, "I will call you, you will sit on the chair, and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Any questions?"

When no one raised their hand or spoke, she looked to a long piece of parchment and called out, "Abbott, David!"

"Hufflepuff!"

The sorting proceeded much the same as the first, the only thing remotely interesting was Sirius', James' and Remus' sorting. Sirius' sorting took much longer than the others before calling out Gryffindor, to which he scrambled to. Aria had let out a relieved sigh, and didn't miss the withering glares that Narcissa and Bellatrix had shot at him.

Aria's two other companions were also sorted into Gryffindor, she was mildly surprised that Remus was going James, she thought for certain he would be in Ravenclaw.

"Arialle Whirby!"

Aria scowled at her full name but cautiously put one foot in front of the other on her way up the stairs and to the stool. Once the surprisingly heavy weight of the hat was layed on her head, the hall vanished, leaving her only with the voice whispering in her ear.

"Very smart," it mused. "Ravenclaw should do. Oh, but wait. What is this? A troublemaker I see, no Ravenclaw would not work indeed. Very ambitious, you know what you want. Slytherin, perhaps? Hmmmm, yes, yes, I see it. It's all in here. Much too loud although, your house mates would not be very fond of you, and you're a very social being. No, no, no. Where to put you? Hufflepuff? Gryffindor? Very loyal, very brave. It's all there. Not as hardworking as the typical Hufflepuff, you pass through things with ease. Hmmmm, tough, very tough. Very well, it better be… Gryffindor!"

Loud cheers erupted from the farthest right table, Aria could see James up on his feet clapping wildly. Aria jumped down off the stool and nearly sprinted to the Gryffindor table. James engulfed her in a massive bear hug and laughed joyously in her ear. After getting hugs from Sirius and Remus she settled into her place and the boys introduced her to another boy with mousy blonde hair, watery blue eyes, and a bigger build.

She also made friends with Lily Evans, a kind girl in her year of Gryffindors with fiery red hair and bright emerald green eyes, much like her own. Though she had white-blonde hair instead of the amazing fiery red hair which was very exotic.

She's already made four new friends, it was an amazing start to her first year at Hogwarts.


End file.
